halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarquin
Tarquin is Damon's brother in arms, as well as Fallen Beast-Human Killer hybrid. Tarquin is also Damon's second in command and the trainer of new recruits among The Demonic Skull. He is also Damon's most trusted friend and they look at each other as brothers, since they spent their all life fighting together to free Cambions and others demonic half breeds. Biography Early life Tarquin was the son of a Killer ripped by a Fallen Beast Alpha Vampire; soon after his birth, Tarquin was brought to his father house, who planned to train him to become a gladiator. Tarquin's father abused his son physically and mentally, to make him stronger. When he was ten, he was thrown into a ring by his father's minions, who sent against him three small hellhounds, to see how much worth he was; Tarquin proved himself very skilled for a young boy, deluding himself that if he succeded he would be rewarded. His father dissapointed him by simply putting much more preassure on him. When he was 16, Tarquin was sent by his father to the Cambions Gladiator camp, a place where Cambions were forced to fight each other to the death for Demons'fun. Here he met the Champion, Damon, who revealed to him that he was rebelling from his masters and planned to free them all. Tarquin, although distrstful at first, joined Damon and soon the two began to see each other as brothers. Birth of "The Demonic Skull" When Damon's father decided to host the greatest Gladiator fight at his private home in Edom, Tarquin and Damon saw an opportunity to finally be free. When they entered in the mansion, they convinced many Cambions and others demonic half breed to join them. Tarquin and Damon succeded in their purpose and in a night, they killed every demon in the estate and Tarquin watched as Damon killed his father and took his skull, founding The Demonic Skull, an army meant to find demonic half breeds and take revenge against their abusive Demonic uncles. Damon became the leader of this army and Tarquin the second in command and trainer of new warriors. Meeting The Winged While Tarquin was spying a group of demons, he heard some screams: attracted, Tarquin followed the sound and he found a group of Nephilims that were almost overwelmed by some demons guided by Tarquin's father; angry at the vision, Tarquin empowered himself by draining a demon of blood, becoming like an Empowered Cambion, and he angaged a terrible battle with his father, who in the end was defeated. Tarquin and The Winged Nephilims saw each other as allies and so they decided to report their meeting to their respected leaders. At first the two factions were able to cooperate, but soon they saw they had different opininos and they were not able to work together and the end The Demonic Skull and The Winged went on war. The demons and the angels chose to stay behind to avoid to put them together. A reason why Cambions and Nephilims went on war was because of the prejudice they had about their parents, which made impossible for them to cooperate. Centuries of war The Demonic Skull and The Winged fought each other for centuries: they usually met on the battlefield but soon they decided to go each other back to their base to wait for a better time, since they saw that their forces were equals: the Demonic Skull was more powerful and they could summon many demons to their aid, while The Winged were 4 times The Demonic Skull. Tarquin in the centuries trained many Cambions and others Demonic hybrids, so that they would become great warriors, among them there was Jagang, the son of an Ogre and a Giant Demon, who became the strongest member of The Demonic Skull. Tarquin led many attacks among the Nephilims and he became a legend that either inspired great courage or great fear. Arya When Tarquin began to train Arya, he was disappointed of her, since she proved to be a bad fighter and he simply saw her as not very useful for their cause. As the time passed, Arya failed many times Damon's expectations and in the end Tarquin made her a simple guard of the edges at Damon insistence. Finding The Winged base Personality Tarquin is usually described as being violent and angry: he rarely smiles and he always has a grim look that makes him scary; due to his violent past, Tarquin doesn't belive much in diplomacy, but he belives than only power and strenght can garantee the safety of The Demonic Skull. However, even if he is ruthless with his foes, he can be very gentle to those that he loves: he sees Damon as his bog brother and he respects Jagang. At first Tarquin was scared of Arya and was distrustful of her, but once she proves her values by finding The Winged base, he changes his attitude towards her, showing a gentle and protective side. Tarquin cares deeply about Damon and although he has no interest into becoming the leader of the Demonic Skull, he is known to be willing to take control of the situation when Damon cannot intervene, showing to be charismatic when he needs to be. Physical appearence Human appearence Tarquin is handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20s. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. Also, he is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. Sometimes Tarquin dresses much more formal, wearing suits or much more expensive clothes, but they are limited to formal occasions. Fallen Beast (Alpha Vampire) appearence When he is near blood, Tarquin features become more animalistic, his iris becomes red as blood and his facial veins becomes extremely dark; Tarquin also grows fangs while he reveals his true face. Since he is a Fallen Beast, when he reveals his true face, his iris sclera becomes shining grey and his skin seems to become paler, like if he was dying. Items Powers and abilities Since he is the son of a Fallen beast (Alpha Vampire) and a Killer, Tarquin is a very powerful Cambion, feared by many; even Astrid knows that underastimating tarquin would be fatal. Fallen Beast (Alpha Vampire) powers * Demonic/Vampiric/Human blood empowerment: when Tarquin drinks human blood, his powers becomes even greater, allowing him to become a powerful foe. When he drinks demonic or vampire blood, his powers reaches those of an Empowered Cambion, making him extremely dangerous for even an Arch-Nephilim. * Flight: '''since his father is a fallen beast vampire, Tarquin can levitate himself and flying at an incredible speed, allowing to appear behind his enemies and killing before they understand what happened. * '''Undead physiology: taquin is a the child of an undead creature and since he matured completely, all the human blood in him became vampire blood, making him a true Fallen Alpha vampire. Because he is technicaly death, he is indipendent from human needs. * Vampire/Demonic/Killer weaknesses immunity: Tarquin can easily walks on holy ground and can enter in any house without invitation. The sun does not burn him and since he reached full maturity, his human side became completely vampiric, making him even more powerful. Wood stakes can harm him, but they cannot kill him and he can drink holy water efforlessly. * Vampiric age: '''vampires becomes stronger in every way as they age and even more do Fallen beast vampire; since tarquin is extremely old, his vampiric powers and grown increadibly beyond common vampiric powers, making Tarquin even more powerful. Basycally he was already powerful for a Fallen beast of his age, since is father was a Fallen beast Alpha Vampire, as such he was only bested by Elders or Orinals Vampire. It can be said that Tarquin's power are greater than normal even for a creature of his age, since he is a Fallen Cambion, so he inherited his father's powersto a highter degree and his mother was a killer. ** '''Self-resurection: '''due to his age, Tarquin can even resurrect himself after is killed, making him even harder to kill, yet stronger beings, as a Primordial Being, can prevent this power. * '''Fangs: '''Tarquin can can grow fangs, like a common vampire, however, since he is a Fallen beast, Tarquin's fangs are longer than normal and he has two sets, both at the top and at the bottom of the mout, making his bite four times stronger. ** '''Poisonus bite: as a Fallen beast, Tarquin poison his foes when he bites them. The bite is increadibly powerful and can kill in few hours even an Arch-Nephilim. The only cure to this bite is the purified blood of a Nephalem. * Compulsion: As a vampire, Tarquin can compell people, however to use this power he needs eye contact. When he uses this ability, he can force humans to do what he wants, even forgetting their identity. Killer powers * Supernatural perception: since Tarquin is half killer, he can senses the supernatural around him and can also feel what kind of powers are moving around him. * Born fighter: '''like all killers, Tarquin is a born fighter, which means he can easily learn how to fight by simply trying it. This ability makes Tarquin the most skilled warrior in The Demonic Skull. * '''Hunting instincts: '''as a killer, Tarquin is born to hunt the supernatural and as such he can follow a pray even if it has days of advantage on him. If he uses maps and something that belongs to his pray, Tarquin will be able to unticipate his prays moves and find it. Due to being far more powerful than common hunters, Tarquin can follow his pray all over the world. * '''Hunting curses: '''if someone kills Tarquin, he will be able to curse him; his killer will begin to experience strong allucinations that can only be broken by a strong will or by a powerful spell. ** '''Multiple curses: since Tarquin is a vampire, he will resurrect after his death and he will be able to curse anyone if he dies again. This makes Tarquin very dangerous, as he can curse multiple times. Basic powers * High demonic/ vampire/ killer powers: '''since Tarquin is a powerful demonic hybrid, his powers are greater than anyone in the Demonic Skull, making him a very dangerous foe that can fight against dozens of enemies at the same time and he can still come out victorious. ** '''Nigh-low omnipotence: when Tarquin drinks demonic/ human blood, he almost reaches the powers of an Empowered Cambion, making him very powerful and very dangerous even for an Archangel. The Winged greately fear Tarquin and they prefer to weaken him before coming to fight him, since they know how powerful he can become. ** Demonic smite: as the son of a Greater Demon, Tarquin can smite anyone weaker than him, however his smiting powers are not very developed, both because Tarquin's heritage is more about physical powers, and also because Tarquin prefers to go into the fray rather than using his demonic powers. ** Energy manipulation: *** Energy blast: *** Energy perception: *** Netherkinesis: * Immortality: as the son of a former Alpha Vampire and currently a Fallen Beast, Tarquin is immortal and he could possibly live for billions of years. ** Average immunity: although Tarquin's immunity does not reach that of a Prime Demon and is a tad inferior to that of a Prince of Hell, Tarquin is immune to many demonic weaknesses and his advanced powers allows him to take even attacks of Primordial Species, but in the end he will succumb. ** Advanced supernatural healing: Tarquin healing powers are far greater than those of common Cambions, since he is the son of a Fallen Beast who was once an Alpha Vampire. This gave Tarquin great healing abilities that are only surpassed by beings sired by a Primordial Species: Tarquin healing powers are great enough to allow him to even regenarate his own mutilations. *** Self-resurrection: as the son of a former Alpha Vampire, Tarquin can resurrect himself countless times, unless he is killed by something that is at Primordial level, in which case he is not strong enough to resurrect himself. Abilities * Leadership: since he is the second in comand, Tarquin is a great charismatic leader. Even Damon always asks him his opinion, since he knows that his brother is an incredible leader. * Hunter: '''as a Killer, Tarquin is skilled in hunting monsters and others supernatural being. Since he is a 6400 years old vampire, his hunting skills are far greater than common Killers and is almost impossible to escape and hide from him if he is hunting you. * '''Hand to hand combat: since Tarquin is a Killer and an ex gladiator, he is very skilled in fighting with his bear hands and he prefers to do so, because he belives that a weapon would only slow him down. Tarquin is the most skilled empty hands fighter of The Demonic Skull, matched slightly only by Damon. ** Master martial arts: * Pain tollerance: due to the time spent as a gladiator, as well as his father hard training, Tarquin has learned to control and tolerate his pain, allowing him to keep fighting where others would fall. Tarquin's great tolerance for pain allows him to defeat many foes, such as Enduriel's Elite Demons, since he can sustain the effects of their pain auras. Weaknesses As powerful as he is, Tarquin still posses many weaknesses. Harming Beings Items Destroying Beings * Nephilim: while Tarquin is powerful enough to overpower and defeat many Nephilims, those sired by Powers or Seraphins are a tad stronger than him and they can prove a challenge for him. Arch-Nephilims are far more powerful than Tarquin and even if he drinks demonic blood, he is still not strong enough to defeat one. His only chance to defeat one of them is to do so when he is empowered by Lucifer, Sargeros or Caroline, which can empower his powers about 100 times. * '''Nephalem: '''Nephalems are the strongest kind of hybrid and those that are sired by Greater Demons or Higher Angels can defeat him, but he can hope to win if he has drank demon blood. Nephalem sired by an Archangel or a Prime Demon are too powerful and Tarquin would never win against one of them, since they can be as powerful as two-three Arch Nephilims or Prime Cambions, and as such Tarquin stands no chance against such a powerful being. * '''Cambion: '''even if Tarquin is maybe among the most powerful Cambions, those sired by a Prince of Hell are a bit stronger than him and even if he surpasses them once he drinks demonic blood, they still have the advantage of magic and they can overwhelm him. Prime Cambions and Trascendant Cambions are far more powerful than Tarquin and they are among those that can kill Tarquin permanently, but he can still put a good fight against them if he drinks demon blood. Items * '''Primordial Species weapons: '''weapons like an Archangel Blade or a Grimm Reaper Scythe will be to kill Tarquin permanently and he will not be able to resurrect himself. Category:Half Breed Battles